Under The Moon
by Jake Jackal
Summary: He loved her, she loved him, but they both never knew if the other loved them back, so they shunned it from each other, but when Hiei sends himself to Hell for Botan, will something happen? HxB YusxKiek TouyaxYukina
1. Default Chapter

This is only in Botan and Hiei's Point of Views. when I put -Botan- this is Botan's POV. When I put -Hiei- its Hiei's POV. Get it?

Chapter 1- My Hell.

_**I will always love you, even if i'm doomed, we'll always be together because we are both under the moon.**_

Hiei-

I grabbed a hold of a cliff's edge, I pulled myself up and noticed Yusuke fighting with that danm... danm... _thing_... Kurama was healing Kuwabaka who got impaled, and I was dieing. I rolled ontop of the cliff, regaining my breath after I thought I was about to die, I looked at Botan. Who seemed worried about me, danm her and her worry. I wanted to tell her I was okay. But before I could I saw the thing try and attack her. I jumped with all my strength infront of her. She was already too badly injured to fight, a hole right near her heart was placed, she held it and twitched every now and then. My head band and arm bandages ripped off as I shot the dragon of darkness flames, I then heard a large slice as I looked at my stomach, pain weeping through me. I fell onto the floor, right into my right was the mark that the things huge sword rippid right through me, litterally. When I noticed the pain. I saw no sword, just a distinct "clunk" I looked where the clunk was and their was the things sword, a huge chunk of my torso on it. Botan ran towards me "Hiei!" she screamed. I couldn't say anything, because blood filled my mouth. I looked at the monster as my dragon of darkness flames went right at it, I coughed blood then smirked _"Your dead now!"_ I thought. What I saw, however. Just made me more horrified then pride. The monster grabbed my dragon of the darkness flames and barley even moved a few inches. it then lifted it up, still holding the dragon, and slammed the dragon right into the floor. _"What the?"_ I thought as all of a sudden my body began to dissapear.

Botan-

I grabbed Hiei's shirt "Hiei! Don't go! Please!" my shirt was raced with blood of my own and Hiei's, I saw Hiei dissapear right before my eyes. I looked at where Hiei was, and then tears stung my eyes "I LOVED HIM!" I whisperd as I looked at the monster "Where is he?" I said, more like a whisper. The thing laughed, did he think this was funny? I lost the only one I loved, and I could never tell him that! "He's going to hell's underworld. And he will be tortured for the rest of his life..." I couldn't hold back my tears "But that is up to Emma!" I replied, he just laughed "Emma doesn't controll EchoSide, if I choose someone I want to go their, then they go their." Yusuke closed his eyes and he looked down "YOU BASTARD!" He yelled as he ran to it. He deliverd a straight punch to the jaw, but it failed. The monster grabbed Yusuke's arm and a crack as heard. Yusuke yelled in pain as he was thrown near a wall, crashing right through it. He held his arm "You broke my arm!" Yusuke said as he fell to the floor. And then, the monster finally looked at us "You people aren't worthy of EchoSide., you all would never survive. The one I sent won't even be able to live the tortures that await him! And my name is Damion (Da-me-on)" it said. Before vanishing.

Hiei-

A slam was heard as I fell into a red pool, I looked up as I closed my mouth protecting the amount of air I had, I began to swim up towards the regular air, but I felt a sharp pain in my leg, I yelled and then looked back, grabbing my leg was something that made me speachless. It's head was huge and had no eyes, but had one mouth and was grabbing my leg with its spikey songue, I began to swim up until I heard a rip and and swam upwards before it could take another bite. I grabbed the dirt of the land and crawled onto it, I lookd at my now legless stumps. I turned over so I was laying on my back and sighed "How the hell did I get into this?" He then rememberd.

flashback (This is still Hiei's POV)-

I was walking to the onna's place, Kurama and me had a talk, I told him that when I got next to her, I always looked at her and seemed to have a ubble in my stomach. Kurama talked to me and made me tell everything I thought about her. So Kurama made it pretty clear I did love her. So I decided to tell her. When I was about to kock on her door, she busted out and neared me, our faces were a mere few inches away, I blushed and looked at her.. She stepped back a few steps and said "Sorry Hiei. But Koenma wants us." I sighed _"Stupid baby took my chance"_ I thought before I walked behind her. Every minute I just wanted to tell her, but she just talked. When we reached Koenma's, he gave us our mission. Apparently a monster was terrorizing Makai, bringing demons to a place worse then hell. After that we had that huge fight that ended me into here.

end flashback.-

The dirt was now colored red, and had little specs of a crystal. I grabbed my right stump and a tear jerked out my eye. All of a sudden it felt like I was stabbed with thousands of particals of salt into my leg. I rolled around yelling "HELP ME!" Until something grabbed me by the hair and looked at me "mmmmmmm... You'll do fine" he said with a smirk. He then threw me right into his sword, I didn't cry or scream, but I looked at the tip, on it, was a little blue me. I looked at it until the demon grabbed it and began torturing it, by throwing it into trees, slicing it apart, suffocating it and such, all the time he did one thing, it happened to me. (Spirit Voodoo. Using the spirit as a voodoo doll) But stangly, it didn't hurt, until I felt him slam it right back into my ripped open leg. I screamed with pain as I felt all the tortures he did to my blue little self doing onto me. He grabbed his sword and pulled it out, ripping out my heart. I fell onto the floor and held my chest, I coughed up blood until I couldn't hold myself and fell onto the ground. He laughed and shoved my heart back into my chest. It then walked away as I heard a big thunder slam, I looked at the blood as fire started on it. I then felt droplets on my head, slowley my eye's closed, the last thing I saw was the droplet's of blood falling on the ground.

I woke up as I tried to pull myself up, but failed. I looked towards my legs. Wait? Legs? I got up, but nearly failed and almost fell onto a sharp rock, I grabbed the tree and used it as a crouch. I began trying to walk, and began to get the movement. (think baby legs, don't use your legs for a day, and its a bit hard to get used to walking.) I looked at the bloody waters, it was still a shower, I looked up and saw red clouds, blood dropped from them. Then I heard loud thunder. It was so loud I coverd my ears, I looked at a rock on the floor as I watched it shatter to thousands of pieces. After I took my hands off my ears, I looked at the ocean of blood. A big lightning bolt slammed into the blood causing a huge explosion, blood flowing eveyrwhere, I continued to look, even with blood on my face and everything. I saw a fire in the middle of the ocean, after the fire I saw it growing smaller I looked at it still, interested on what had happened until I saw a huge tornado land in the water, I realized what was going to happen. (If your kinda slow. The hurricane will land onto the fire, causing a burning tornado.) I tried to run but my legs wouldn't work. I continued to look as a big wave came behind the tornado. I closed my eyes as the tornado hit me, I felt a big burn on my whole body. I yelled in pain, waiting for the evilness to pass. I didn't know how fast the speed was, but it put me to shame. I slammed back onto the floor. I looked into the air, it was still burning "the eye..." I said and for a complete hour, I was in peace. Then I felt the tornado attack again, full force this time. I began to burn again and watched myself tear apart from the reverse speed. (Hiei got used to a normal clock-wise spin, hence the fact that he's being torn apart. After the eye comes. The tornando will come into a counter-clock-wise motion.) After the longest hour in my life, I saw the tornado leave me. I fell back onto the floor. I then watched horrified as the tornado slammed into the wall of the ocean, it took a few tries for the tornado to slam in, but when It did. It caused the wave to become on fire. I looked down as my face burned with hate and pain.

Botan-

"KOENMA!" Yusuke yelled. He kicked down the door. I watched yusuke grab Koenma with his one arm because his other was in a cast. "WHERE IS HIEI!" he demanded. Koenma looked at him "I don't know. What happened?" he asked"The monster you made us go after took Hiei to a place called 'EchoSide.' " Kurama explained. I looked at koenma who had a horrified look on his face. Koenma then gulped "No... If Hiei's in EchoSide... You have to go get him you guys!" he said "Why?" I asked. Looking a little scared "Because Botan, look at this." a screem came down. It then turned on as we watched horrified as we saw Hiei. we looked at the floor and saw tear jems. His legs had blood stains everywhere on them. His stomach had a hole showing his intenstine, his neck had grip marks, his heart had a big hole where it once was. And he just seemed horrified. We looked at what cause the tear gem. And that scared us even more. A big tidal wave that was made of blood and fire slammed onto Hiei. a tear escaped my eye. "EchoSide is known for the Tempest, it was the first earth until a big storm rushed through killing everyone and everything. Somehow. It began to grow evil as we always checked their, a tempest appeared. And monsters always hunted us. You cannot die their and tortures are endless." Yusuke looked down "Well we better go get him." he whisperd. I lowerd my head also _"Hiei. Please hold on."_

end chapter-

Yes, angsty, and gory. anyways read and review!

Hiei- Why the hell do you always try and kill me?

Jake- Cause its fun! Most of the time your hard to kill, but in this fic, you going to hell... Oh wait.. EchoSide and Back.

Yusuke- Where did you come up with this shit ..

Jake- Its a song, it goes _"Imagine a place that exists beyond. A place that seldom see. A place where even the wickedest souls that burned have never been"_

Botan- ...

Jake- Anyways here a lil preview of the next chapter from Hiei's POV

_I pulled out my sword "How could I expect her. To love me..." My sword aimed at my chest. "She is too good for me." I felt a pain as it sliced right into my stomach, then began pulling it to the left. Riping through everything inside me. I fell onto the floor, my sword was now to my left of me, blood and bis of organs on it as my left torso had a whole and a slice "Botan..."_

Jake- HARI KIRI! I think.

Botan- WHERE DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS?

Hiei- ...

Jake- FROM THIS! Pulls out a picture of Hiei and Botan in a bed

Hiei- ... I told you we should of went to your place onna...

Botan- Why?

Hiei- CAUSE HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE! HE WROTE A DANM FIC ON IT!

Jake- looks at the picture I just made this in photoshop...

Yusuke- laughs his ass off. Oh man! I gotta go tell Kurama! Where is he?

Hiei- In the closet with Yukina...

Jake- ... I AM NOT GONNA SUPPORT ANY DANM KIDS!

Hiei- ...

Jake- goes to the closet YOU PEOPLE BETTER PROTECT YOURSELVES! opens up door to see Yukina with half of her cloths. And screwring with Kurama's hair 0.0' closes door MY EYES ARE SOILED! runs around shielding eyes

Hiei- ...

Jake- I NEED HOLY WATER! FUCK THAT! AN EXORCIST! grabs holy water and dumps it in eyes ... OH MY GOD I JUST A MENTEL PICTURE!

Yusuke- Falls on the floor from laughter

Jake- runs to get an exorcist

Hiei- While Jake is finding an exorcist, we will be right back!


	2. Hari Kiri

This is gonna be danm angst, Hiei's gonna face the worst thing he never wanted. And its gonna end with a Hari Kiri, if you wondering. A Hari Kiri is a suicide a ninja does when he failed his clan or fails to do something tha he needed. Hari Kiri's can be done in two matters, chopping off the head, or slicing into you stomach, and moving the sword to a side. The chopping of the head is just a rumor though. If your wondering. Hari Kiri means "Stomach Cutting".

Chapter 2- Hari Kiri

_**Now I'm the one that's been sentenced to hell**_

Hiei-

I washed up onto land. Blood everywhere. I coughed blood as I got up ad walked towards a forest, the trees. it was red with the pools of blood everywhere. After a few minutes I saw a shadow on a tree, I pulled out my sword and watched as it jumped infront of me. I aimed my sword in a weak position. As the monster rolled its eyes. It slammed my sword sword away from me "Relax, i'm not going to hurt you." it said. I looked at it oddly though "What are you gonna do to me?" I asked, "Nothing. I'm one of the nice ones..."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of us aren't evil, just confused and depressed. We've been locked down here for years." I looked at the thing "My name is Madrox." Madrox walked towards a tree. "Lucky I found you in this point. Even one of our weakests could of killed you."

"Hn..." I said before walking away "Yea, be careful dip shit!" Madrox yelled

Botan-

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled inside a portal, we rememberd what Koenma told us all _"You people better be careful! Try and find Hiei before the end of this month. and get out quickly, that place will make you all insane."_ it just kept playing inside my head _"Well, as long as Hiei is okay..."_ everyone walked inside the portal, Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, Touya, Shizeru, and Jin. Koenma told Touya and Jin to help us. But Touya came for another reason. I knew what it was because he always asked if she was okay and such. Yukina _"They would make a cute couple"_ I thought. Quickly we saw redness everywhere. Then a loud scream as a splatter was heard. I felt a shiver up my spine as I heard the scream. We hurried to where it was heard and we saw a demon with half of its head ripped off (Imagine, A sword sliced ontot he nose point and cut, making two parts of the head, the one connected to the body had the bottom half of the nose, and the mouth, while the one not connected to the body had the eyes, the upper nose, and the brain.) I felt myself nearly throw up. But Yusuke puked and thats what made me, it's eye fell out of its upper head, still connected to the brain. Showing a red string holding the eye. I felt the need to just run back into the portal, but rememberd Hiei. I wouldn't let myself go. We slowly walked to the right of the body all nearly throwing up at the image.

Hiei-

I yelled as birds flew away, a sword was impaled right into my neck. I tried to kick the monster holding the sword into a tree. But failed as I saw him launch a power right into my face. "DANM IT!" I yelled again as I felt him pull his sword off me. I landed on the ground holding my neck. Slowly drifting into sleep as the monster left me in a puddle of my own blood.

Once I awoke from my sleep I noticed the sky was now dark crimson and I could hear the soft sound of foots, I looked at where the sound was and saw Botan. She was buetiful, not a single inperfection on her. I looked at her as I tried to run to her "Botan..." I thought but Botan interrupted me "I HATE YOU HEIE!" she yelled as she stomped off. I ran towards where I saw her leave, and saw Kurama with her, both kissing. I felt a sharp pain in my hear as I stepped back. My face shadowed by my hair. I pulled out my sword "How could I expect her. To love me..." My sword aimed at my chest. "She is too good for me." I felt a pain as it sliced right into my stomach, then began pulling it to the left. Riping through everything inside me. I fell onto the floor, my sword was now to my left of me, blood and bis of organs on it as my left torso had a whole and a slice "Botan..." I said before closing my eyes.

End Chapter-

Jake- Poor Hiei... Hope he can get better in the next chapter.

Hiei- ...

Jake- Oh yea, Touya and Yukina are gonna be a couple on this one...

Kurama- ;; WHY?

Jake- Cause they are cute together!

Touya- Yea um, can I go in the closet with Yukina?

Jake- _smacks face_ _then looks at Yukina_ Slut...

Hiei- WHAT? _Puts sword to Jake's neck._

Jake- Nothing! Go ahead Touya.. BUT I DON'T SUPPORT KIDS!

Touya- ... LATER! _Runs inside Closet with Yukina_

Kurama- This ain't fair ;;

Jake- Shut up Kurama. You got her in prom queen.

Kurama- YAY!

Botan- Where are you getting these quotes?

Jake- From songs by ICP, this one's "Now i'm th one thats been sentenced to hell" is from a song called "The Pendulum's promise" when a guy tries to play god and gets sentenced to hell. 1st chapter is from a song called "Under the moon"

Botan- Okay... Well now we must leave, later!

Jake- alright, see you all next chapter!


End file.
